Speak Now
by Ravne13
Summary: A song fic set to the Taylor Swift song Speak Now. The pairing is Snape/Harry with minor  and thankfully shortlived  Ginny/Harry. R&R. Enjoy!


A/N: Alright. I know what you are thinking. What in the hell is this? Why is she working on other fics when she hasn't updated Troubled Blessing in almost a year? I know. I'm mean and evil. RL is a bitch. But it's also that I have a small case of writer's block and that I'm just lazy. I honestly didn't work that hard on this fic either.

It's a song fic. I hate these and swore to myself that I would never write one, but, here we are. It's to the Taylor Swift song Speak Now. Believe me, I never thought I would ever apply a Taylor Swift song with Harry Potter, let alone a m/m pairing such as Harry/Snape.

I'm working on Troubled Blessing and should have another chapter out soon.

Enjoy and review!

JK Rowling owns the Potterverse and Taylor Swift owns the song Speak Now.

Speak Now

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. _

I'm making my breakfast when I happen to catch a glimpse of the calendar pinned to the wall next to the table. I'm looking at the date circled and my neat handwriting stating the event. I'd completely lost all track of time. I thought it was next week. Apparently, I've gotten too caught up in my work. I thought I had more time to speak with you. I'm out the door and on my way.

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel and she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside of a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

Sneaking into the wedding is stupidly simple. All I have to do is cast a notice-me-not charm and I'm strolling right through the front doors. They don't even have wards placed around the property to keep out uninvited guests.

It's worse than I imagined. Everyone is wearing pastel robes. Pastel. There are even a few men wearing pink robes and girls wearing a nasty shade of green. I shudder in horror.

I walked through the crowds, unnoticed, looking for the rooms where you were. I can hear both Ginny and Molly off in the back somewhere, yelling and carrying on. Something has gone wrong with the flowers, or some such nonsense.

_This is surly not what you thought it would be. I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say, "Don't sway yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out, and they said speak now."_

I find myself standing in the middle of a group of people; they're all talking and discussing the wedding. I can't seem to find the room where you are. I'm getting lost in my thoughts. What will I do when I find you? What will I say?

_Fond gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march and I am hiding in the curtains, it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be. _

The ceremony is about to start. I couldn't find you before it began. Everyone is heading into the room where the ceremony is being held. I step inside and walk down the aisle and stand up front, nearly behind the curtains. I glare at the assembled Weasley brood. I'm still miffed that I wasn't invited. Everyone is speaking in low tones, sitting in their chairs. I find myself an empty seat near the center of the group, a chair at the aisle, and seat myself, looking around at everyone who's attending.

A door to the side opens and you come out, wearing a set of robes in a light lavender color. It looks good on you. It makes your midnight hair stand out even more. Then the music starts to play. It's a horrid song; played on the organ by a decrepit old woman whose long since lost any ability she might have once possessed.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me. You wish it was me, don't you?_

Ginny walks down the aisle. Floats more like it. Her horrid red hair is piled up on her head in an elegant twist, showing off her slender neck. Her robes are so different than the traditional wizard wedding ones. They seem to be more like a puffy dress than a set of robes. She's standing beside you and looking up at you. Your face is completely blank. You don't even smile at her. You seem defeated, whereas Ginny is wearing a smirk. She's gotten what she's always wanted. She doesn't care that you don't want the same, that you only went to her because I turned you away first, that you don't even like girls. She has you now, and that's all she cares about.

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you in the back of the church, at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. Your time is running out and they said speak now._

The ceremony commences and seems to take forever; but it only takes about fifteen minutes before the line comes that I didn't know I was waiting for.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's a silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands. All eyes on me…_

I hear the words. My last chance to have you, and stand up, dispelling the notice-me-not charm as I do. My shaking hands are clenched tightly at my sides.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you. _

I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Everyone is absolutely horrified. They are probably wondering what in the hell I'm doing here. It's still the popular notion that I was in love with Lily; that I am a straight man and comfortably so. That I still hate and despise you. Just as I do all the Weasley's.

In the back of my mind, I register that Molly is whispering furiously to Arthur. I barely notice anyone else, however. My eyes, which have been riveted on you for the entire ceremony, don't leave your face. You look at me for a moment, and then tilt your head forward so your bangs hide your eyes.

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._

"Harry." Your name falls from my mouth in a quiet murmur. But it is loud in the deafening silence of the room. You glance up at me but your eyes drop quickly and are again lost behind your hair.

_So don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you in the back of the church, at the back door. Don't wait, don't say a single vow. You need to hear me out, they said speak now._

I have no clue what to say. "Harry, I didn't mean it." I say, referencing my awful words to you a couple months ago. Right after the final battle, where you told me that you love me and I kept my own feelings to myself. Where I told you that you were too young and immature for me. How I didn't love you and never would.

The worst mistake of my life. It drove you away from me and to this bint. This annoying little brat who was only after you for the fame and the money.

At my words, you look up at me again. This time, with a hopeful look on your face.

"I'm a git." I say. "I lied. I really do love you." Where is this coming from? I'd never say these things in public. I guess I'm realizing how close I am to losing you forever.

Ginny is looking at me with a furious glare. So is Molly.

Your look is asking me to elaborate. You aren't just going to take me at face value. "I was scared. Still am scared. I've never had anyone who I like actually reciprocate my feelings and I panicked." You've completely turned your body to face me, ignoring Ginny who is clinging to your arm; her long red nails digging into your bicep.

"I love you, Harry. I'll always love you. And I know you love me too. I can't tell you how sorry I am for hurting you. Please, give me a chance."

_And you say let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't take my vows. So glad you were around when they said speak now. _

"Thank god!" You say loudly. Ginny and Molly and, frankly everyone, are giving you incredulous looks. You pull your arm away from Ginny and, still looking at me, say, "I'm sorry Ginny. I can't marry you. I'm gay and spoken for."

You leave Ginny at the altar, pulling the lavender robe off over your head as you go. Underneath you are wearing a pair of tight muggle jeans and a black t-shirt. You drop the robe on the floor and stand next to me, holding out your hand.

I'm smiling, which in and of itself is absolutely astounding. The other is that you have just left your fiancé at the altar and for ME.

"Let's go, Sev."

I take your hand. You are smiling back at me. We walk back down the aisle together and out the door. I'm so glad I was around when they said speak now.


End file.
